kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider (Skyrider)
:For the series' main character, see Hiroshi Tsukuba. :For the original Kamen Rider series, see Kamen Rider. is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the sixth program in the Kamen Rider Series. It has the same name as the first series in the franchise, and fans usually refer to this series as or (after the main character) in order to distinguish it from the original. The series was broadcast on TBS from October 5, 1979 to October 10, 1980, lasting 54 episodes. The series was a co-production between Toei and Ishinomori Productions, and was created by Shotaro Ishinomori. It aired every Saturday at 7:00 PM. The New Kamen Rider was intended as a revival of the original Kamen Rider, going back to the basic, essential themes established in that series, as opposed to the more complex and unique series that preceded it, such as Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger. Story Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his new found abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Characters * *: A scientist targeted by Neo-Shocker who was responsible for Tsukuba becoming Skyrider. To keep a low profile, having hang glided in his youth, Shido founded the Shido Hang Glide Club and last aided SkyRider in disarming a Plus-Alpha Bomb before leaving the country to join the Anti-Neo-Shocker Committee. * : Shido's aide. * : A member of the Shido Hang Glide Club. * : A member of the Shido Hang Glide Club. * : A photojournalist who is looking for a good story, usually losing consciousness when he is about to stumble into a fight between Skyrider and Neo-Shocker. * : An senior of Tsukuba's and a friend of Shido, Tani owns the Blanca Coffee Shop that serves as SkyRider's new base of operations. Having lost his family to Neo-Shocker in the past, Tani is eager to help Tsukuba take the organization down. * * * * Neo-Shocker Shocker is once again reformed as the organization, playing a role in numerous disappearances an terrorist attacks against the Japanese government. Spreading their influence across the world, their goal is the genocide of about two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Though the other branches are succeeding unopposed, only the Japan branch is making no progress due to the interference of Skyrider. * : A giant dragon who is the leader of the Neo-Shocker organization. Destroyed in a bomb explosion. * : The first chief of Neo-Shocker's japanese branch, armed with a cane. Eventually promoted, Monster underwent a modification into Yamorijin, a gecko cyborg. Due to recent failure he was presented with the red eye, which signals that if he fails for a final time he will be terminated. He was executed by the Admiral Majin after defeated by Skyrider's Sky Kick. He is revived by Badan Empire in Kamen Rider Spirits vol. 8, kidnapping people in Sapporo. He eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX by Rider Spin Shot and crashed to Admiral Majin. * : The second and final chief of the Neo-Shocker organization. He was the only Neo-Shocker member with no kaijin form. He was executed by the Great Boss after being defeated by Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider Stronger, and Skyrider's triple kick. He is revived by Badan Empire in Kamen Rider Spirits vol. 8, confronting Skyrider in Mashu Lake. But eventually destroyed by Skyrider's Dragonfly Chute and crashing with Yamorijin. * : A mechanical alien invader that Neo-Shocker formed an alliance with. Destroyed in his spaceship explosion. * : Ant-like footsoldiers in black. * : Skull-masked elite guard who wield swords and crossbows. * Neo-Shocker Scientists: ** : A friend of General Monster. After General Monster died, he was sentenced to death from Admiral Majin and killed by Shibirayjin. ** : An authority on brain surgery. Killed by Kamen Rider Stronger's Electro Shock. ** : He repairs or scraps Ari Commands in a dock disguised as a pediatric clinic. ** : Termite-like scientists who assist in the conversion of humans into cyborgs. Episodes 1980: Movie: Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Songs ;Opening themes * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki **Episodes: 29-54 ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and The Chirps]] **Episodes: 29-54 Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa Era